everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6 - Healthy Eating
"Episode 6 - Healthy Eating" is the seventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series. A joke backfires and the fitness stuff is put on hold as the real Slenderman makes his first major appearance. YouTube Description Evan and Jeff try to steal the thunder of our regular (ruggedly handsome) host. We follow them to our local food mart and they gather ingredients for our Santa Fe Chicken salad. Transcript Evan: Hi guys, you know me, I am Evan. Jeff: Hi, I’m Jeff. We’re here to take some thunder away from our usual host, Vinny. He’s gotten a little ugly, we’re going to take away some face time from him, so what we’re going to do today is, we’re going to have a more in-depth conversation, discussion about good foods and what you can use to complement your daily diets and replace the crappy junk food that we are so dear about at our college age. Yeah, let’s do this. Subtitle: “Something’s going on.” Scene: Grocery store. Jeff: Alright, first, we’re going to start with garbanzo beans also called chickpeas if you can’t find them in your local store. “The cabbage is a spy.” Jeff: Alright guys, next we got to pick the good lettuce for the salad. I mean, personally, I like more of the crunchy kind but it’s really up to you guys, we like to get fresh and locally instead of the bag stuff but it’s really up to you in the end. Evan: Alright guys, the next thing we’re going to look for is, uh, corn. So you can either get fresh corn but even though that is not always available, the seasons change and normally isn’t that good, what you can look for is canned corn like this, this, but what you really want to look for is the mixers like so because this southwestern style corn, it has, um, you know, black beans, onions, red peppers, all kinds of good stuff in it where it just adds a little bit more to the salad. Next step, of course, for our chicken salad is- Both: Chicken. Evan: So we have ourselves some packaged chicken here. What you want to look out for is not, uh, prepackaged like freeze dried stuff. You guys want to stay away from that breaded stuff. No good. You want to look for this. Nice, meaty goodness. Jeff: When you’re done with that you might want to look for some sort of south western marinade just to give that extra flavor for the Santa Fe style we’re going for. You should be set. Right now we have all our stuff. We’re ready to make our salad. We’re going to head out. The camera cuts to the interior of a car driving at night. There is another car in front. Jeff: -Best friend's sister? camera distorts, and the audio sounds reversed. However, reversing it produces only nonsense. Vince: Is that Daniel in the back seat of Evan's car, dude? I think he’s trying to scare Evan and me. distortion occurs. Cut to the cars pulling in. Jeff: Where’s Daniel? distorted clip of a hallway. Cut back, Vince is getting out of his car. Vince: Alright fellas, campfire time. distorted hallway appears again for a second Evan: I mean let's just get a little more slender in there. hallway appears for the third time. Jeff: 'Evan, second story dude. ''hallway appears for a forth time. This time the door at the end is shut and it lingers longer than previously. Cut back to the crew. Slenderman is visible from a second story window looking down at the HYBRIDs. Even more distortion occurs, accompanied by shaky footage. Cut to inside the house. '''Vince: You check your room; I’ll check- its Daniel. is dressed in a business suit but is not wearing a tie, or the faceless mask he'd use to do the "slendershoot". Daniel: You guys ready to slendershoot? Vince: But where’s the tie? Daniel: I left it in the car. Evan: Where’s the mask? Daniel: In the car. Jeff: What do you mean, man? Daniel: I left it in the car. door is either slammed or forcefully opened. The crew down the hall to their left, which is the same hallways seen in the previous distorted clips. The true Slenderman is standing in the doorway. It shakes its head violently, the lighting flickers, and the audio distorts. The door slams shut. '' ''The camera then cuts out. When it resumes, the boys are standing outside the door. Evan is trying to force his way through the door. Evan: Get this fucking door open! Vince: Open it! Evan: Shit! Vince: Alright, ready, let’s do this. One, two, three. force the door open. Vince: I’ve got the light. Alright, who is it? Evan: We got you. Vince: What about you Jeff, do you see anything? Jeff: No. speaking: “It’s a second story drop.” Vince: Is there anybody in there? Jeff: No. Vince: Dude, are you serious? Jeff: Where the fuck did he go? Vince: Where, what? Jeff: Where the fuck did he go? Vince: We all saw it right? Notes *This video contains the first major appearance of the real Slenderman. Later in Public Service Announcement, it is revealed that he's shown up in the background of the earlier videos but the EverymanHYBRID crew refused to specify which appearances were real and which were faked. *3:39-3:43 The Slenderman doll is perched on top of the TV. *Slenderman appearances can be found in the following locations: **Distortion occurs at 1:57, 2:03, 2:12, 2:17, 2:20 - 2:29, 2:32, and finally at 2:51. **In the back of Evan's car at 2:10. It could either be real or fake appearance. **(First definite Slenderman appearances) At 2:29 in the second-story window. **At 2:52. External Links *Video Category:Videos